Unbreak My Heart
by Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei
Summary: *REVISED AND BETA-ED NOW*-SephTi Drabble-Tifa strangely mourns over Sephiroth's disappearance... this fic contains lyrics of "Unbreak My Heart" by Toni Braxton. Please SUPPORT SEPHIROTH X TIFA!


**Unbreak My Heart**

_Words: 1,509_

_Pairing: Sephiroth x Tifa_

_A/N: This drabble was inspired by Toni Braxton's "Unbreak My Heart"song which was at the peak of music charts back when I was a child. My very first SephTi fic, so please don't flame me! Seph and Tifa may also be slight OOC on this but it's a fic after all so please enjoy!_

_Warning: Slight OOCness and Spoilers for FFVII: Advent Children!_

_Disclaimer: Ha! Sephiroth his excellency and Princess Tifa are owned by Square Enix._

* * *

_Additional Note: The Italics are the lyrics of the song"Unbreak My Heart"by Toni Braxton_

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Come back and bring back my smile _

_Come and take these tears away_

Tifa looked at the hazy black sky. It had rained for months. Midgar never received any sunshine after that day. The day Sephiroth went away. For many days, she felt numb, indifferent, and cold. She felt that she badly wanted to see Sephiroth; she couldn't tell why. Because of her severe sadness, tears kept falling from her eyes; she cried everytime she reminisced him.

_I need your arms to hold me now_

_The nights are so unkind_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

He always appears in her dreams every night; not as a nightmare, but as a dream to let Tifa rest peacefully in her slumber. Nevertheless, dreams did not eased the pain she felt inside. She wished to see him personally; to hold his hands and to give him a warm embrace when days are so cold to bear. In one of her dreams, She was cradled by Sephiroth, smiling at her sadly then kissing her forehead before she had awaken from it. When Tifa rose from that dream, she immediately touched her forehead. It was warm, Sephiroth's kiss was there. She sighed.

"He.. kissed me."

_Unbreak my heart , say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door and walked outta my life_

_Uncry these tears I cried so many nights_

_Unbreak my heart_

"Could it be..?" Tifa thought when she read a book about emotions and feelings of a sad person that Yuffie gave to her since she noticed Tifa had a mournful aura around her. She flipped through the pages, scrutinizing every paragraph to know the answer to her question. And when she came down to an article inside the book entitled "Broken Heart", she couldn't believe what she had read.

"I'm in love with Sephiroth?"

She could be. No, she is. She is in love with him. The symptoms, the emotions of a heartbroken person were thoroughly described in the article: Loss of appetite, loss of motivations, feelings of lamentation, sorrow, deep sadness and may lead to suicide if too acute.

Tears fell down her face again. It was sad to face the reality; she was in love with someone who was already gone.

_Take back that sad word goodbye_

_Bring back the joy to my life_

_Don't leave me here with these tears_

_Come and kiss this pain away_

"Tifa?" Cloud looked at his childhood friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am, Cloud," She replied. Cloud saw her obviously sore eyes.

"You don't smile anymore."

"So he noticed.," she thought. "I'm really fine. I'll get over this," Tifa tried to smile, but somehow she can't.

Cloud looked worried, "Are you sure? Is there something you want to tell?"

"I really want to tell you that I like you, but somehow those feelings have been gone since Sephiroth left us." Tifa stated in her mind, but she wouldn't tell. She just shook her head to Cloud.

Before Cloud left, she pat Tifa's shoulder. "If there's any problem, I'm here. You're not alone. You're part of the family."

He went to the exit and brought Fenrir with him. Tifa looked at him 'till he was out of sight. She got used to Cloud being gone, but why wasn't she used to the pain she felt for Sephiroth?

"My feelings are getting worse."

_I can't forget the day you left_

_Time is so unkind_

_And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

Ever since she witnessed the vanishment of Sephiroth into thin air together with the black feathers of his wings, she never felt happiness in her heart. It seemed to ache her whenever she remembers that scene. Actually,she couldn't get that scene out of her mind. His eyes, his face, his presence.. she seemed to yearn for him. She should have given him time to understand things; Lucrecia was his real mother and Jenova just used him. It brought back regrets to her; she punched her head strongly.

"If only I had realized my feelings for Sephiroth at an earlier time, I could have done something for him. I could've died with him than to bear this feeling alone. Time is just... cruel."

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

No, no. That song again. Tifa had consistently been hearing that song on the local radio station.

"Ugh,hits me hard on the heart," she stressed, while wiping the bar table. Sephiroth had never been hers in the first place. "And I never will." She added. While Tifa was sinking on her thoughts, she noticed an empty drinking glass over at the table. She grabbed it on her hands and meticulously looked at it, observing its shiny surface.

"That's strange," she said, "I did not remember a drinking glass placed here."

"I hope you didn't mind that I drank some water from it."

Tifa's eyes widened while still looking at the glass. That voice she heard just a second ago, doesn't that sound familiar? When she turned around to see the person who was talking to her, her mouth gaped in disbelief. She felt her whole body shiver as she stood there. The drinking glass she was holding dropped and broke into tiny pieces.

"Se-sep-Sephiroth?" She stuttered.

_Unbreak my heart ,say you'll love me again.._

Sephiroth looked at her with sorrowful eyes. It was bizarre for him to have an expression like that. His hands stiffened when he clenched his fists; he wanted to speak but thought it wouldn't be right. Silence surrounded them before Tifa asked him bravely but timidly, "Why are you after me?"

"I..." Sephiroth was serious at that point.

_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out the door and walked outta my life_

Before Sephiroth could answer her question, Tifa added another. "Why are you breaking me? Why are you hurting me? Can't you see I'm terribly devastated because of you!? Are you happy that you're tearing me apart!? Why are haunting me ever since you left this planet? Did you stoop so low at hurting Cloud that you've included me in that game of yours!?" She pointed her finger at him, her hands trembling. "Don't you know, that because all of this, I loved you!?"

_Un-cry these tears I cried so many nights_

Tifa was unable to continue, her voice weakened. She kneeled down, weeping stridently in front of him. Sephiroth heavily sighed in and closed his eyes in loneliness. He could sense that the tears from her eyes were because of him. He opened his eyes. This was not time for escaping again. He went near Tifa, kneeled at her level, and embraced her tightly as he could. Tifa was flabbergasted.

_Unbreak my heart..._

"Tifa, I hope you understand. Mother had not given me enough time to say goodbye to you, to see you again. I desperately wanted to see you, to be at your side, so I frequently visited you in your dreams. My conscience had been killing me when I killed your father and I have hurt you. I did not have any intention of hurting you, because I love you. I love you very much."

Tifa could not breathe well because of what he said, "You...do?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes," he was grasping her soft, shiny dark brown hair, the jasmine scent intoxicating his sense of smelling.

"H-how come..?" she bit her lip,hoping for a genuine answer.

"I really don't know. But when I saw you there before, angry at me, rushing towards me to kill me, I felt my heart hurt. On that moment, I just wanted to hug you, to have my sanity return to me. I know you're my only cure, but you couldn't do that. I wasn't brave enough to tell you the words that would made you feel you're important for me;I just can't. As long as there's Cloud, I won't have you. As long as there's Cloud, you won't notice me. As long as there's--"

Sephiroth was interrupted when Tifa released herself from his arms and put a finger on his lips,"Why would you think of that? You have grown much important in my heart, Sephiroth. You may have done the most unacceptable sins to me, but I have forgiven you. I felt hesitant about my feelings, but each day you're not here I've come to realize what was really the missing part in my heart. And that is you, Sephiroth, my love," she smiled happily at him.

Sephiroth was at bliss when he knew what she wanted to tell him. There were no words that could match of his love for hers; but there is one thing he can to assure her that he's with her.

Slowly he came closer to Tifa; his mouth could breathe the sweet air from Tifa. Tifa closed her eyes and they kissed softly.

"Will you leave me?",Tifa asked.

"I won't." Sephiroth looked straight at her eyes, "For my heart is in you,Miss Lockhart. I maybe gone to heaven but I swear I'll be watching you from up there and we'll always have our own 'promised land'." Sephiroth was vanishing slowly into thin air.

"Yes, that 'Promised Land'." Tifa said,while her eyes bid goodbye to him.

"In Our Dreams."


End file.
